Rude and Reno One Sentence ::yaoi::
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: Update:: had to re-upload this. Rude and Reno on sentence promts. Not really mature but i may add another chapter that will have mature stuff in it. Written for my best mate and to fuel our rude and reno obsession :


**#01 – Comfort**

After all the killing and fighting it was hard for the two Turks to _not_ curl up together.

**#02 – Kiss**

Despite what people thought; the flame haired Midgarian kissed quite politely.

**#03 – Soft**

Lost in thought he felt warm arms encircle his waist and a pair of lips nuzzle in his hair.

**#04 – Pain**

"Gotta hurt to feel good…really."

**#05 – Potatoes**

Rude enjoyed the spontaneous witty side of Reno but, the lame ass jokes got on his nerves. Especially the potato one…

**#06 – Rain**

After a decidedly hard job, Reno sat in the grass and let the rain soak away the blood on his lapels.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Reno licked his neck. Yup. Definitely Chocolate. Maybe…Lynx chocolate? *

**#08 – Happiness**

Rude's smiles were reserved for the red head and him alone. And that in itself made Reno grin back.

**#09 – Telephone**

"Whoever bought Vincent that new mobile need to be shot yo! He calls every time Rude starts fucking me."

**#10 – Ears**

Erogenous zone number 1 on Rude.

**#11 – Name**

"Sinclair"

"_Haineau_~"

**#12 – Sensual**

Spread eagle they laced fingers whilst Reno pressed their mouths together in a hungry kiss.

**#13 – Death**

As a Turk you were expected to be able to fight well and not get too hurt. And as a lover you were expected to damn well stay alive so you could make it home for Rude's ma coming for dinner. She did make amazing Wutai slum style chicken.

**#14 – Sex**

"Rude you confuse me; you're constantly on fucking top yet you whinge about migraines and pansy shit when I wanna have sex. Face it…you're my wife."

**#15 – Touch**

Reno sighed and took the stack of paper work from Tseng, "By tomorrow Reno please."

"Ye'sir."

Rude's hand patted his shoulder in sympathy.

**#16 – Weakness**

Rude revelled in the fact he was the only who knew Reno loved the movie "_The Shining". **_

**#17 – Tears**

"Did Tseng make you cry _again?_"

Reno sulked the rest of the evening.

**#18 – Speed**

The Midgarian always had been speedy. Though he slowed down with Rude.

**#19 – Wind**

Rude liked it when Reno took out the black elastic band in his hair. Liked it even more when it blew carelessly in the breeze.

**#20 – Freedom**

Rude looked at the starling flitting in the air outside the window and was called back by Rufus sharply.

**#21 – Life**

Reno stubbed out the cigarette and put down the beer can sighing. Giving up would be hard but…it was worth it.

**#22 – Jealousy**

Reno watched Tifa with slitted eyes, "_slut."_ If she tried anything with Rude tonight in seventh Heaven, she would have his Electro magnetic rod up her ass.

**#23 – Hands**

"Reno! We're in a meeting!"

"I know yo, I just can't keep my hands off you."

**#24 – Taste**

"Reno, you're wearing so much cologne I can taste it…"

**#25 – Devotion**

Reno ran a finger over Rude's ear piercings, "How many of these did you get done for me?"

**#26 – Forever**

The elder Turk bit at Reno's milky collar bone, murmuring against it how he always wanted him.

**#27 – Blood**

Rude rubbed the crimson liquid off Reno's cheek, "its okay…"

**#28 – Sickness**

Reno blinked his bleary eyes, insomnia getting the best of him. He sighed and lay down next to Rude. He was his drug. And right now he needed a fix.

**#29 – Melody**

"When you moan… It's like damn music to me Reno."

**#30 – Star**

Midgar's skies were clouded with the smog from the city, but it always cleared at night.

**#31 – Home**

The two Turk's often thanked Rufus for the apartment he bought them. It suited them fine with its large rooms and even larger bedroom.

**#32 – Confusion**

When you took away his Sunglasses; Rude always looked slightly like a lost puppy for a second.

**#33 – Fear**

Reno claimed he was scared of nothing. Truth be told he was scared of losing Rude.

**#34 – Lightning/Thunder**

Reno splayed out across Rude in the muggy heat of the thunderstorm remembering the last time this had happened.

**#35 – Bonds**

They didn't need marriage. Was it even legal in Midgar? If it was it didn't matter, they're were partners. Work and life.

**#36 – Market**

"Ru-ude, buy me something pretty."

**#37 – Technology**

Rufus and Tseng always were willing to give Rude the latest guns and such but he always stuck his fists. Much more reliable.

**#38 – Gift**

Rude stared at the gift, "You got me…my wallet?" Reno grinned and kissed his cheek, "I wanted to get you something you use every day." ***

**#39 – Smile**

Reno was never without that damned smug shit-eating grin.

**#40 – Innocence**

Was the red head ever that?

**#41 – Completion**

Reno knew Rude was the one for him when he came home to his old flat to find the tanned man cooking and listening to "_dead or alive"_ by Bon Jovi. No else would have the nerve to do that. ****

**#42 – Clouds**

Reno had a tendency to get drunk half way through the day sometimes. Rude once found him on his back reaching out and trying to brush the sky, mumbling about the white cotton candy.

**#43 – Sky**

The sky held a violet hue as Reno arched his back up from the dew sodden grass.

**#44 – Heaven**

Rude's mother had always told him there was something after death when he was a child. Now he was a man he knew you simply returned to the life stream-but it didn't stop him dreaming of eternal life with the Midgarian.

**#45 – Hell**

"Rude, you're partner blew up another Helicopter." Tseng sighed, "Rufus is not happy…and since the kid isn't here now you need to fill out the paper work for it."

_Great_

**#46 – Sun**

The red head wasn't much of a morning person. On one occasion Rude walked in to find Reno shouting profanities at the sun for waking him up so damn early.

**#47 – Moon**

He liked him more at night. Not because he was more docile but because he looked so good in the moonlight. Rude was glad he was the only one who saw Reno like that.

**#48 – Waves**

The red haired male pressed his face into Rude's shoulder, breathing hotly as he shook for a second.

**#49 – Hair**

Reno patted Rude's head, "Hair like this," he twirled a strand of his hair round his finger, "Is hard work to maintain." He gasped as his head was tugged back by his pony tail and Rude's teeth brushes his Adam's apple, "Worth it though."

**#50 – Supernova**

His chest rose and fell as he rode out the pleasure in the afterglow. "Good?" Rude asked gently. Reno chuckled, "The best."

* A lot of guys I know seem to all use lynx chocolate. It's scary.

** I love Stephen King and The Shining. Book and movie. Nick happens to like the movie to ;)

*** Taken from the Alvin and The Chipmunks movie…that line cracks me up

**** Saw an episode of Supernatural where Dean is singing Dead or Alive in the car and makes Sam join in. Remember; Dean and Sam is Wincest…because it wins xDDD Yes I do like Wincest :/ mainly because I know they're not really brothers in real life xD which some how makes it alright in my mind.

-Dedicated to Nick for being my best mate and not spazzing over yaoi :)


End file.
